Madotsuki
Madotsuki (originally from Yume Nikki) is a 12-year-old shut-in girl from Japan. She is the main focus of the Madotsuki Arc in Legend of the Seven Lights. Nextgen Series Past When Madotsuki was 3 years old, her room window was left open on an eerie windy night. Her closet was creaked open as the door was banging in and out, and she noticed a dark blue cloak left by her parents inside. When she went to close it, she noticed a pair of yellow eyes in the cloak under the hat. She brought to life her Imaginary Friend, who she would name Dark-san (Mr. Dark). Mr. Dark read bedtime stories to Madotsuki and played gentle music on a piano. When Madotsuki was seven, she was crossing the street with her parents and a friend one night. A terrible car crash killed them, and the sight traumatized Madotsuki. She wandered lost through the city trying to find her way home. She was caught by a stranger, taken to his apartment, and raped. Madotsuki was trapped in his apartment for days before sneaking into his kitchen, grabbing a knife, and killing him. Madotsuki remained in the room she had been trapped in, too afraid to step outside again. For six years, Madotsuki lived alone and was lost in dreams that represented her past and her fears. Seven Lights Saga In Legend of the Seven Lights, Mr. Dark concocted a plan to kill his creator and rid of her misery. He would then steal Madotsuki's reality and use his power to take revenge on the "happy" world that turned a blind eye to her troubles. While wandering her dreams on the day before her 13th birthday, Mado encounters a boy named Harvey Harper, who begins trying to follow and talk to her about her troubles. He is horrified when he learns what happened to Madotsuki. However, Harvey desperately tries to tell Madotsuki the KND can help her forget her past, pleading her not to kill herself. Unfortunately, Mado is too late to decide as she falls off her bedroom balcony. Because her true body was warped to the Dream World, she physically killed herself in that world. Bill Cipher stole Mr. Dark's chance to steal her reality and entered the real world himself. By trading places with a Bubble Dreamer, Bill gained extreme power in both worlds. Madotsuki's body was repaired as the KND gathered some friends who also had tragic pasts - Jack Frost, Phosphora, Mary Goldenweek, and Django de los Muertos - to help Madotsuki feel better. They played games with Madotsuki, who wasn't showing any signs of improvement. However, with help from Darkrai II, Madotsuki faced her greatest fear - the Nightmare that represented the rapist. Madotsuki cuts the grotesque demon with a knife - and it explodes into confetti as Jar Jar Blinks comes out. Madotsuki begins to laugh at Jar Jar's hilarious antics, showing emotion and joy at long last. Madotsuki begins to master new powers she inherited from Bill Cipher due to switching places with her. She attends Cheren Uno's 10th birthday party by projecting herself in everyone's minds. In On The Way, Madotsuki appears in Nolan's dreams when she is sleeping over with Mary and Vanellope von Schweetz. Nolan shows her the Gem of Dreams and uses it to enter Madotsuki's dreamscape. Mado's dream friends are brought together by the warm artifact. In Seven Lights: The Last, Madotsuki puts Madara's Eye and "Revolan" to sleep during their battle. During the Battle of Casino Castle, Jessie Sidney, Harvey Harper, and the people of the Dream Realm help to trick Bill Cipher into killing himself, allowing Madotsuki to reclaim her existence. She is then decommissioned with Bill still trapped in her mind, causing him, Mr. Dark, and Mado's dreamscape to be erased. With no memory at all, Madotsuki's new friends try to explain who she is. After the universe is saved, Madotsuki is at the victory party on Coruscant, jumping in a bubble bounce house with Ib and Mary. Madotsuki was later adopted by a new family and lives happily with them. She star Origin Main article: Madotsuki Madotsuki is the protagonist of Yume Nikki. Her backstory and overall characteristics are completely unknown, so her character is ultimately left up to fan interpretations and theories. These theories are formed from the bizarre, unique, and disturbing dreams that she has. The most popular theory is that she was a victim of rape, and this was applied to the Gameverse. At the end of the game, she jumps off her balcony and kills herself. Appearance Madotsuki had brown hair in two pigtails, and red eyes, which are almost always closed. She wears a pink long-sleeve shirt, a purple skirt, and red shoes. A window design is displayed on her shirt. Abilities Madotsuki is almost always asleep, and has access to a great many areas within her Dream Realm. Madotsuki is a Bubble Dreamer who can Bubble Dream Spirits and turn them into monsters. After trading places with Bill Cipher, she gained the ability to project herself in the subconscious minds of mortals, so she can be seen in the real world. Stories She's Appeared *Zen and Intent (cameo) *Legend of the Seven Lights **On The Way **Seven Lights: The Last *The Horrorverse *Operation: REVERT (cameo) Trivia "At first, even I was surprised to have given Madotsuki the backstory that I gave her. However, looking at the basis of her character, I wanted to do something more horrific than I did with other characters, and even if she could get a happy ending, it wouldn't be easy." -Gamewizard2008 *Gamewizard comments that her name is a mix of Maddy and Suki's names. *Madotsuki also looks like Mabel Pines with her hair and shirt design. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Females Category:Allies Category:Asians Category:Adopted